


Not Afraid Anymore

by JimoAki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimoAki/pseuds/JimoAki
Summary: A heated encounter between an employee and her seductive boss.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 16





	Not Afraid Anymore

I come into the dimly lit hall, my heels tapping on the wooden floor in a practiced rhythm

I feel so shaky that I can sense the vibrations coming from my legs expand through my arms hands. My eyes keep darting back and forth from each empty room pass to the living room, trying to catch sight of her.

 _Her_.

There she is finally, sitting on the sofa, her strong legs wrapped in silky stockings crossed; staring at me with a look I’ve come to recognize after all these years. It’s a look of pure, unabashed lust.

I’m late. I wonder how long she’s been waiting for me, planning how the night is going to go.

I stop at the doorframe of the living room, my hand unconsciously gripping at the wall, my nerves catching up on me; sweat forming on the back of my neck.

I’ve been waiting for this the whole day, the whole week, ever since last Monday when she whispered in my ear that she’d be free for the entire weekend.

I could barely stop myself from spluttering and tripping over my feet. All of that in her office, in the middle of the day. With the rest of the team being able to watch me through the stainless glass separating her cubicle from the rest of us.

How embarrassing. Having an affair with your boss is difficult, especially when she’s set on making you lose your composure as often as possible.

These last few weeks I’d been resisting her, trying to convince myself that I should keep to myself, protect myself from her captivating presence, her alluring attitude, her intoxicating suggestions.

I’m not sure what to do anymore. I’m already here after all. Shouldn’t I just give up my resistance and enjoy this. I never thought someone like her would find me, out of all people, interesting enough to purchase with such unrelenting passion.

And at the same time, she has never pushed me to do anything I don’t want. God knows I’ve always been willing.

So, at this point, why should I care? My patience has reached a limit.

_I can’t **wait** anymore._

I need this, I need her. As often as possible, everywhere.

But because my nerves have a stronger grip on my body than my lust, I stay rooted on the spot, unsuccessfully trying to watch her face in the dark, the expressions on it.

I imagine there is smugness there. Some desire, some hope.

And yes, there it is.

She decides to make the first move. As usual.

She stands, gets closer to me slowly as if she’s trying to not scare me away by doing any abrupt movement. I’m not going anywhere.

I’m **_not._**

I finally get a hold on myself and manage to separate myself from the wall. I take a step toward her, another, a third. She’s close now, but not enough.

She will never be close enough to me; I will always want more, so much _more._

But right now, she’s so infuriatingly far away from me that I can barely stand it.

She seems to have the same thought as me. When our eyes catch, it’s a mutual agreement.

And then my breath catches as she grabs me around the waist and pulls me hard against her.

She kisses me.

_It feels like being kissed for the first time, but a thousand times more intense._

I feel it in all my nerve endings like I’m being electrocuted.

People describe kisses like they’re fireworks. **Bullshit.**

Fireworks are loud, sudden, fast, and they’re over in a second. This is a slow dance, the adrenaline of jumping off a plane, the strength of a lightning strike.

And all of it before she even opens my lips with a touch of her tongue. When she does, her tongue slides sensually over my lower lip, past my teeth, and touches my own.

_Oh **fuck**_

This I can’t even describe. I don’t even have half a mind left to do it.

I thread my hand through her curly brown hair, holding on for dear life to her scalp, while she keeps caressing my tongue _oh so slowly_.

Her hands are now on my too wide hips, her fingers stroking the silk of my dress, giving me goosebumps. They slide up and down with the movement of her body, that she keeps trying to bring closer to mine, thrusting slightly.

She pushes a knee between my legs, and I have to raise one and bring it around her calf. I would fall if she wasn’t gently pushing me to lay on the soft carpet under us. She holds herself on all four above me. She sits on my thighs and grinds down her knee so that it slots perfectly between my legs. All I can do is hold onto her lower back and ass for dear life while I let do anything she wants to me.

My back arches against the floor, as our mouths, detach and hers descends down the length of my throat, leaving wet patches on my skin. I let out a shaky gulp of air, letting my head fall back a little savoring the feeling.

But I want more, so much more, and with her knee rubbing against my inner thigh, I’m getting close, so close to losing it and begging for something, _anything_ to appease the mounting tension in my groin.

I must make a desperate sound, a moan or a groan, because she looks at me, amused. She takes her hands away from my thighs and slips them instead under the hem of my dress.

She avoids the region I desperately want her to touch and starts exploring the skin of my lower belly. I try to escape her searching hands, suddenly feeling exposed. My body is and has always been slightly plump around the edges, curvier than most would consider pretty. I don’t know the other women she’s slept with, but seeing her I can’t imagine them being less than perfect.

She dissipates my insecurities in a shushing sound and kisses on the nose and cheeks, murmuring sweet words of encouragement in that tone of voice that makes me feel unbelievably loved. I let her continue touching my soft stomach and go higher, to my breasts.

Once her fingers start touching the tip of my tits, she smiles playful and starts twisting one, caressing the other and brings her mouth to my collarbone to top it off.

I must look like a mess. I feel my hair tousled, my dress sticks to my sweaty skin, my mouth hangs open and my eyes feel heavy, too unfocused to notice my surroundings. I only see her.

[…]

After a few moments of playing with me until I feel dangerously close coming, she stops and stands, declaring the floor too uncomfortable and not suitable enough for what she has planned next.

She helps me up and goes to sit back on the sofa, waiting for me to recover from her ministrations.

She barely even looks disheveled. The two upper buttons of her blouse are open, and I can glance at her collarbone and her breasts without even having to bend over. Her boots are still on and her stockings all that dark skin that I’m dying to see, touch. _Lick._

My shoes already are already gone; they fell earlier on. I push delicately aside both of my dress straps, watching her reaction.

She loves it so I keep going.

I turn and, looking the other way, I push down the back of the dress. She impatiently groans for me to go faster but I silently order her with my eyes not to move. A rush of power goes through me when she actually listens.

I take almost a sadistic pleasure in teasing her, watching her tense shoulders and dilated pupils. It makes me forget my past apprehension, my impatience. I want her to be as desperate for me as I am for her. I have control over her now.

I finally turn back toward her and shimmy out of the dress, letting it fall in a heap to the floor. I stand in my bra and my soaked underwear in front of her for a few minutes, the time it takes her to look my body up and down appreciatively.

I feel like either laughing or crying out of pure exhilaration, but I do none of those things. I do the only logical next step.

I walk all the way to her and straddle her lap. I do it with so much force that we both fall over the bed, me on top. She laughs heartily for a second, catches the back of my neck and kisses me again. It’s a languid kiss, slow and meaningful.

_Perfect._

My dress isn’t on the way of her hands and eyes now. They roam free on the expanse of my back, where she unclips my bra and goes touch the silk of my panties, staying at the hem at first then slipping earnestly underneath.

Then suddenly she turns us over so that she’s on top of me, her legs on each side of my waist. She undoes the remaining buttons of her blouse, tosses it aside and then takes off her own bra.

Her tits are beautifully perky and small. She smiles and takes my hands where they were resting on the bed and guides them towards her chest. I spread my fingers wide and take them with both of my hands, stroking and loving the little moans she makes and the way she starts grinding against me again. I flick the nipple on the left one while I lift my head to mouth at the second one. Her face contorts into bliss and she murmurs 

“Baby baby, keep going. Touch me”.

“Are you close?”

“So close” She laughs shortly and gets closer to my ear “But I’m going to touch you too. I want us to come together”

Her breath leaves the side of my face and ghosts down my neck, toward my torso and down past my ribs, where she starts licking off the salty sweat.

She stops at the line of my panties and uses her hands to make it slide down and off my legs. She puts her hands between my legs, gently separates them and brings her head between them.

I’m so turned on, I might come as soon as she puts her mouth on me.

I’m now completely bare in front of her, my legs spread and my body wet and wanting.

I _need_ her. **Right now.**

I can’t see her face anymore, she’s getting closer to me, I can feel her breath.

And then

**_Then_ **

_Oh, God. **Yes.**_

I moan, loudly.

It feels so good, her tongue playing against my lips, then lapping at my clit.

She circles her tongue around it for a while and goes straight for it afterward, licking it upward and downward. Spikes of pleasure go up to my spine. My fingers clutch at her hair, strongly. The sounds leaving my mouth are so obscene. I feel dirty, in a _very good_ way.

Now she is stroking my clit with her tongue, her fingers inching closer to where her mouth is. She makes little grunts too, showing how much she’s loving it.

And shit, it turns me even more on.

Her middle finger is inside my wet pussy now, thrusting fast and hard. Her tongue is still lapping at my clit, playing me and making my pleasure climb steadily.

I tell her that I’m close and she puts another finger in while her face comes up to mine.

She whispers dirty promises against my mouth.

“You’re gonna come soon baby, I can feel it. God, you don’t know the way you look. So beautiful, so perfect. You’re so tight, you’re squeezing my fingers so hard baby, I love it. Come for babe, come for me”

And do I have another choice but to do what she says?

White-hot fire flashes through my veins as I finally reach my climax, silently screaming out my ecstasy. My body shakes until I come down from my high, huffing slowly through my nose.

“That was remarkable” I whisper, still dazed.

She smirks at me.

“Was? I’m not done with you yet. The night is still young”

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: I wrote this on a day where I was feeling horny and very gay. Enjoy ?  
> Also, I was inspired by the song Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey


End file.
